


《不晚》——《情有独钟》83番外

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [48]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *讲讲83的当年*老规矩，其他cp的番外就不打相应的tag了以免打扰，是83的番外哈，如果有不吃的可以跳过~*小作精的最后一个番外，再次谢谢大家一直以来的喜欢！#关于那些你不知道的事
Series: 《情有独钟》 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 7





	《不晚》——《情有独钟》83番外

朴正洙常常会抚着那枚几年前金希澈为他戴上的戒指忆起曾经，自那场让他从海滩边盛大求婚的幸福中清醒的浩劫开始，已经泛黄的记忆在提醒他这是很久以前的事了，他也只有在这个时候恍然大悟原来已经过了这么多年。

他已经快记不清事情经过了，虽然早早的敏锐地察觉到似乎家里的风向不太好，但是当他在海滩看完了绚烂烟花，转头见到金希澈问他愿不愿意和自己一起走完一生的时候，他还是抛下了那些疑惑，扑进金希澈张开的手臂。  
回忆里年轻的他和金希澈开心的笑脸戛然而止，立刻换上了母亲哭泣的表情，和那双冰冷的手铐。朴正洙觉得自己好冷，他被告知不可以随意离开，家里的房子被查封，他的人身自由被控制，甚至不能去见一眼金希澈。他不知道外边的世界究竟变成什么样，只知道一夜之间便翻了天，他从云端跌到了硬石地，摔的粉身碎骨却仍然痛不欲生地活着。  
那是一个带着鲜血味道的回忆，他整日被关在家里不许出门，后来失去了从小到大铺在身下的丝绸，第一步踏在生活的地砖上，又硬又滑，他摔倒了好几次。他把自己关在破旧的小房间里不敢出门，去哪里都觉得自己在被指指点点，蓦地被折断了翅膀，又痛又怕，他同时失去了爱人，他联系不到金希澈了。

金希澈同时被关在家里的卧室，得知朴正洙家里出事的第一时间他跑去找了父亲，得到的却是冷冰冰的回答，要他尽快跟朴正洙分手。金希澈当时还年轻，一气之下砸了办公室的东西，被扭着手臂扔回卧室，精致雕花的木门轻轻地关上，保镖一左一右站着，恭敬地软禁他。  
他想过跳窗出去，但楼下也站着人，东海每天在外连哭带闹的要见他，被放行以后抱着自己的小书包擦干眼泪，一股脑倒出藏在书包里的小零食，全部堆给金希澈。彼时李东海才十岁刚出头，头一次遇到这种事，抱着金希澈的胳膊哭的稀里哗啦，问他是不是以后不要自己了。  
金希澈抱着他轻拍后背，哄着哄着自己倒是哭了出来，拉着李东海的手摸摸小脸。

“我们东海以后一定要跟喜欢的人在一起啊…”

李东海懵懵懂懂地点头，他听不懂金希澈的意思，但是知道哥哥不是要走，便就开心了，又把背包里藏着的棒棒糖掏出来递给金希澈。

金希澈在自己房间里关了几天，寂静和绝望终于将他的年轻气盛磨平。他没有一点办法，头一次感到无力，他没有办法救朴正洙，甚至也没有办法救自己。  
真正让他下定决心的是外边传开了消息，因为落马的朴书记有一部分不明来源的财产是用了朴正洙的名头，这个无辜的omega十有八九也是要被牵连的。这个消息好像当头棒喝，彻底让金希澈清醒，他不能跟权力对抗，他要把权力变成自己的，才能对抗。  
金希澈不愿意回忆答应父亲和朴正洙取消婚约，并且按照家里安排日后接手公司这样的要求时，他究竟是什么样的心情。作为交换，父亲答应他会保朴正洙，保证干干净净，清清白白。

这样就很好，已经很好了。  
他走出书房的同时被宣布解除软禁，他笑着答应，回到房间以后抱住自己大哭。只要一想到以后的人生，一想到以后没有朴正洙的痛苦的人生，他难过的快要无法呼吸。

朴正洙是被金希澈父亲的人带走的，安排在一家舒适的五星级酒店，变相的关在这里。他和衣着光鲜的夫人谈过几次话，委婉又温柔地劝他出国，也和李董谈过话，精明的商人步步为营，装作不经意的提起他父亲在狱中的生活。他怕的要命。最后一次和李夫人谈话时，他得知金希澈已经同意和他取消婚约。  
他突遭变故吃不好睡不好，听到那句“希澈已经同意取消婚约”时终于有了反应。他茫然地抬起头看向夫人平静的面容，耳边却响起海浪的声音，还有海鸥的叫声，踩在柔软沙滩上的感觉好像也还记得。

“我能和他见一面吗？在走之前。”

出事以来，金希澈终于见到朴正洙。  
受惊的omega见到他呆呆地看了一阵，然后缓缓伸出手摸了摸他的脸，蓦地笑了。而金希澈却觉得胸口密密麻麻的疼了起来。

朴正洙明白他为什么要这样做，而且十分赞许，这让他很难过。

他们之前无需多言，只一个眼神便明白对方的想法。朴正洙含泪望着金希澈拧紧的眉，想起他们第一次见面。  
他跟金希澈第一次见面便针锋相对，此后在一起也经常会有碰撞。他们性格迥异，面对同一件事总是各持己见，且僵持不下。  
朴正洙出身高官家庭，处事圆滑老道，和精明的爹如出一辙，像只白毛的狐狸，安静谈笑间便轻而易举地算计到自己想要的结果，还能尽可能的照顾到旁人。而金希澈是彻头彻尾的利己主义者，无利益的事情不会多看一眼，因为家境殷实所以从来无所顾忌，想要什么就声势浩大地非要拿到手不可。  
他们一开始见面互相不屑，金希澈正是最叛逆张扬的年纪，一听说要撮合他们在一起，不屑地嗤笑一声别开脸。  
朴正洙勾起浅笑，温和的笑道“如果希澈觉得不合适的话伯父可以再斟酌一下，虽然感情需要培养但是也不是完全说得准的。”

理所应当的，金希澈被自己父亲狠批了一顿，不情愿地赔着笑脸点头，然后在没有长辈的地方放话绝对不可能喜欢上朴正洙这种笑里藏刀的omega。

他们真正在一起还是托了金希澈弟弟的福，小家伙什么都敢说，在一次金希澈出手救了他以后迈着小短腿跑过来捉住朴正洙的衣角，然后仰起小脸用稚嫩的童音说道。  
“漂亮哥哥，刚刚我哥哥可担心你了。”

朴正洙笑着看向金希澈，后者窘迫的把小团子李东海拎走，“再乱说明天的零食就没有了。”

朴正洙站在原地含笑看着，远处还能听到小不点努力喊道。  
“漂亮哥哥！！我哥哥喜欢你！！！！”

“呀！小崽子！你再说我就把你*;’_&^%$#.......”

朴正洙想起那个场面，不由得轻笑。他很快就要离开这里了，离开生活了二十多年的地方，去往不知道哪里的异乡。大概是为了防止他和金希澈互相通消息，李董连去哪都没有告诉他，只告诉他见完面就立刻准备走。其实压根不用担心他会告诉金希澈，就算知道自己去哪他也不会说的，这不是最佳时机。  
他们两个人什么都没说，安静地看着彼此。两旁的保镖没有离开房间，金希澈的父亲也在门口看着，朴正洙动了动嘴唇，还是咽下了嘴里的话。浩劫将他的一切毫不留情地夺走，似乎也将金希澈的棱角打磨得圆滑了。  
朴正洙有些欣慰，金希澈是要接手家业的第一人选，张弛有度的飞扬跋扈才是最好的。想来这样的成长就算以后没有他在旁边互补也没关系，他冲人轻轻地笑，也许这一次见面是最后一次见面。  
他率先抬起手，冲金希澈张开手臂。  
“抱一下，我要走了。”

朴正洙在他们拥抱的前一秒看见有一滴泪从金希澈眼角落下。

金希澈在他耳边哽咽着，小声道“按他们说的做，等我。”

“我会的。”  
朴正洙紧紧抱住金希澈，他手上还戴着金希澈在海滩为他戴上的戒指，那时他们好像拥有了全世界的幸福模样在现在看来变成了灰白色，永远定格在那里。小说最后一页被撕掉了，永远也找不回来了。  
他歪过头，枕着金希澈的肩膀。  
“没关系，不要太为难自己啊澈儿…”

朴正洙痴痴地笑，他这一走可能就不会再回来了。等到金希澈顺利的接手家业那一天，或许那个时候身边已经站着其他人了，那样也很好。  
他一直在笑，想起那样的画面，从胸腔内跳动的心开始传遍四肢剧烈的疼着。  
“不要想着我，不要担心我。”

“我不知道你要去哪，你记着，我在这呢。”金希澈觉得自己身处一片白雾之中，没有出口，看不清来时的路，就连怀里抱着的人也在逐渐的消失。  
他努力止住眼泪，现实为他成长上的这一课痛彻心扉，让他铭记于心。

“你记着，我还在这。”  
父亲就站在身后，金希澈什么都不能说。他想告诉朴正洙他会一直在这里等着他，还想告诉朴正洙他不会再做叛逆少爷了，令他厌恶的权力如果可以把朴正洙换回来，他可以舍掉自由。但他什么都不能说，只好一遍遍的重复，反反复复地告诉人。  
所幸朴正洙听得懂，同样流泪的眼睛满是哀伤，抓紧他的衣服重新抱了上来。

“我懂，我都懂……你放心，我明白了。”

当时的金希澈想的很简单，他只需要几年的时间，等他坐稳了那个位置就把朴正洙找回来，然后带着年幼的弟弟独立门户。他和朴正洙的故事不能在李东海身上重新上演，他要李东海幸福快乐的走进婚姻，不是背负着冷冰冰的枷锁和铜臭味的金钱。  
然而当他真的坐上了那个位置，拥有了富可敌国的产业时，心心念念的omega仍然杳无音信。他不知道朴正洙到底去哪了，他找了许多人去查，没有一点消息。除了几年前朴正洙从瑞士入境的消息以外，他什么都找不到了。  
金希澈恍然醒悟，他好像已经失去朴正洙了。

朴正洙到了欧洲以后仍然被人时刻关注，李董没有那么轻易地对他放松警惕，为了防止他回国或者联系金希澈，他被换了假身份，时时刻刻被人监视着。他没有一丁点办法去回应金希澈，甚至有几次和金希澈派来找他的人擦肩而过。  
从电视上得知金希澈已经接手家业他高兴的一个人开了一瓶酒，在欧洲的夜色中独自为金希澈庆祝。那瓶酒太烈了，才喝了半瓶他已经泪流满面，望着清冷的月色出神。

他们默契的在两地守护着当初的诺言，金希澈一直在等着他，他为了能再回去改了学习的专业，从零开始。  
朴正洙无数次在深夜咬着牙学那些晦涩的知识，应对那些数字实在不是他的强项。他没有办法，他需要一个能名正言顺留在金希澈身边的理由和身份，他还需要一个长久的办法让李董放心，他也需要什么东西来磨平心里的痛苦，转移注意力。

后来监视他的人越来越少，直到最后他彻底恢复自由，已经没有人再跟着他了。他被遗忘在欧洲的角落里，金希澈找不到他，李董已经不屑于再将注意力集中在他身上。  
朴正洙有一次在法国办展的街头远远地看到了应邀赶来的李东海，长开了的出众少年只能在眉眼处略看出些小时候的影子。朴正洙站在那看人接受媒体采访，仔细辨认了许久确定这就是小时候追着他喊漂亮哥哥的李东海。  
他原地等了一阵，期许能见到金希澈。不过很可惜，金希澈并没有来。  
朴正洙怅然若失地看着李东海走过红毯，深吸一口气吐出。啊……确实已经过去很久了，久到被金希澈捧在手上当女儿宠的小不点都长大了。

他一个人慢悠悠地走过街头，迎着下午大好阳光突然难过的说不出话，蹲在街边默默地哭泣。从来到这里开始，他第一次这么想念金希澈，是那种无论看了多少次国内的新闻报道都不能缓解的想念，仿佛有无数只蚂蚁在啃噬身体的难过。

事情转机完全是因为一次巧合。  
他的上司是一个金发碧眼的法国人，有一天找到他，友好地笑笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。“我下个月要去亚洲参加会议，你是亚洲人，你熟悉那里，就跟我一起回去吧。”

朴正洙爽快答应，然后随口问道“能问一下是去哪吗？”

那人笑着答道“你的家乡啊，G国。”

朴正洙愣在原地，巨大的喜悦冲击的他声音不稳，一把抓住人失声问道“G国？我？”

得到肯定的答复后朴正洙跌坐回椅子，已经这么多年了，他终于可以，终于可以再一次踏上故乡的土地。  
李董已经很久没有再派人关注过他了，只要他小心一点，回去也不会被发现。朴正洙已经开始紧张起来，只要能回去就很好，就有很大的几率可以见到金希澈。  
他甚至不抱希望能跟金希澈重新开始，只要能远远地见到金希澈一面就好。不，他否定到，只要能在同一个城市就已经很好了。

朴正洙至今回想还要感谢法国人浪漫开放，那人在宴会看上了一个omega，欧洲文化与亚洲的保守不同，引起了一些误会。他走过去解围的时候突然被一双手抓住，朴正洙有些不耐烦地皱起眉，他讨厌别人这样粗鲁地对自己。  
抬眼望过去，却没想到抓住他的人是金希澈，正瞪大眼睛望着他，嘴唇哆嗦了半天，却说不出话。

如果不是自己带来的omega出了事，金希澈打死都不会管的，毕竟是他出席携带的伴侣，尽管不耐烦，他还是走了过去。幸亏走了过去，不然他怎么也想不到自己苦苦寻找的人竟然不知道什么时候回来了，就站在他面前，温柔的声线和他记忆里的无差，正在解释着什么。  
金希澈大步走过去，一把拉住那人的胳膊转过来。真的是朴正洙，和分开的时候没什么变化，只是眉眼间多了一丝忧郁。  
他不敢相信这个大活人消失了几年以后突然出现在自己面前，而且是直接出现在了上流精英云集的宴会上，他还没搞清楚为什么邀请名单上会有朴正洙，已经被意外重逢的喜悦冲昏了头。

“你…你怎么在这……正洙你怎么，你怎么会在这……”他握紧那人瘦弱的肩膀，语无伦次地问道“我找了你好久，你怎么…你到底去哪了？你一直在国内？？？”

朴正洙看了眼聚过来的人群，推了下金希澈的手“我有工作，所以回来了一趟。”

“Dennis，这是你朋友？”那名法国人走过来，热情地搭上朴正洙的肩膀问道，然后看了看两人的气氛，又仔细看了看金希澈，恍然大悟“我知道了，这是你的那位心上人？你桌子上的那个…”  
法国人比划着“那个照片，是…什么chul？”

朴正洙见金希澈的眼睛明显亮了起来，十分惊喜的样子，他立马窘迫地捂住法国人的嘴“闭嘴，求你了。”

“什么照片？我帅吗？”金希澈抓住朴正洙的手“你先告诉我你怎么回来的，这么多年在哪，正洙…我为什么找不到你。”

“我不会这么快走的，换个时候吧，希澈我还要工作。”朴正洙看了眼周围的人，轻轻推了下金希澈。  
“你是总裁，注意一下。”  
他说完便跟法国人先离开了，金希澈怅然若失的站在原地，朴正洙似乎变了不少，和人一起来的法国人应该只是正常的关系。金希澈望着人离开的背影轻轻叹气，他不知道他们还有没有可能回到以前的关系，他们之间错过了太久，中间横着时间的鸿沟将他们生生分离开来。

解决了李东海的事以后金希澈松了口气，还好有李赫宰，不然他真的不知道怎么办。李东海的信息素太香了，他这个当哥哥的都有些把持不住。  
说到李赫宰，金希澈还有点得意。他当年痛失爱人的时候就暗自发过誓，一定要保得李东海和喜欢的人在一起才行，现在看来他做到了。  
他靠在李东海房门外，轻轻叹气，弟弟长大了，有自己喜欢的人了，也有人疼。他还不知道什么时候能再幸运的像今天那样见到朴正洙，他甚至连人在哪，这些年怎么样都不清楚，像只被蒙上眼睛的可怜虫，今晚突然重见光明高兴又害怕。高兴重新看到希望，害怕那个希望很快又破灭。  
他靠在那里想了很久才直起身回房间，拐过弯却看见自己房门前站着一个人，侧脸的轮廓他无比熟悉，漂亮的鼻尖他多年前吻过。  
金希澈后来一直在想自己当时到底有没有顺拐，他像被麻痹了神经，回过神来已经站在朴正洙面前。梦里总是会响起的温柔的声音响起，那双细白的手轻轻地拉扯着他的领带，金希澈下蛊般望着陌生又熟悉的脸慢慢靠近，尴尬又局促。  
他仿佛回到了当年，什么都不想，紧紧牵着朴正洙的手。

房门开合后金希澈和朴正洙久违的闻到了熟悉的信息素，他们什么都顾不上，紧紧抱住彼此的身体接吻，粗重的呼吸和衣物落下的声音交叠在一起。  
他们几乎快要落泪。为了这一次的重逢，他们等了许久，然而幸运的是，那些日夜的彷徨和不知何时才是尽头的努力都有了回报。  
朴正洙高昂起下巴，腰间的手臂勒的生疼，却莫名的心安。他啜泣着睁开眼，然后抹去金希澈脸上的泪。  
“澈儿啊…”

“在呢。”金希澈俯下身，轻吻含泪的眼睛。  
“一直都在。”

他们念念不忘了多年，终于失而复得。

-FIN-


End file.
